


Начало

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Быстродраббл-исполнение райтерского флэшмоба. Тема "Любовь: Я напишу, как у наших персонажей начинается роман." Мне достался Ниа.





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Быстродраббл-исполнение райтерского флэшмоба. Тема "Любовь: Я напишу, как у наших персонажей начинается роман." Мне достался Ниа.

Пожар в штабе почти потушен, пепел и сажа сыплются черными хлопьями на мостовую, припаркованные рядом машины, на растрепанную шевелюру Ниа, застывают неопрятными серыми кляксами на когда-то белоснежной пижаме. Но он, кажется, не замечает этого, садится на поребрик и, отстраненно глядя на снующих туда-сюда пожарных и столпившихся у ограничительной черты зевак, начинает накручивать прядь волос на палец. Лестер разговаривает с полицейскими, Джеванни в машине скорой помощи накладывают повязку на лоб. Халль… мисс Лиднер была на задании в другой части города. Никто не пострадал. Единственное, чего точно добился поджигатель, - он не на шутку разозлил детектива. Замок из карт Таро, занимавший почти всю площадь комнаты для наблюдений и на строительство которого Ниа потратил месяц, тлеющими ошметками оседает у него под ногами. Это оскорбление. Ответ на которое он обдумает со всей тщательностью и воплотит в жизнь… как только все вокруг возьмут, наконец, себя в руки.

Мысли детектива, однако, оказываются бесцеремонно прерваны. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся Халль… мисс Лиднер уже сидит рядом с ним на асфальте и, прижав его голову к груди, прикладывает платок к ссадине на виске, которой он, конечно же, не заметил. Как и того, что он жутко устал и слегка напуган. Ладно, очень даже напуган, растерян, дезориентирован и, скорее всего, выглядит сейчас как пятилетний ребенок, заблудившийся в торговом центре. Челюсть Лестера медленно ползет вниз, Джеванни вжимает голову в плечи… Лиднер, опомнившись, резко отстраняется, едва заметно покраснев, и просит прощения. Никто из команды никогда не осмеливался притронуться к нему… Он должен сделать Лиднер замечание, должен подтвердить еще раз свой статус и положение как лидера группы. И почему-то не говорит ничего. Лиднер, воспользовавшись этим, быстрым шагом уходит к машине, чтобы забронировать для Ниа номер в отеле. Ниа не понимает, что происходит. Быть может, он просто слишком устал. Может, он слишком привык к своей команде и ее нелогичному поведению. А может, когда Лиднер прижала его к себе, он не испытал привычного отвращения или неудобства от того, что его личное пространство было нарушено. У нее мягкие руки… Ниа поверить не может, что эта мысль только что посетила его мозг. Он трясет головой, встает и направляется к Лестеру, чтобы дать ему несколько поручений, касающихся их дальнейшей работы над делом. Не замечая, что у него покраснели уши и что он все еще крепко сжимает в руке платок Халль… мисс Лиднер.


End file.
